Hidden within shadows
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Akito hates most everything in life all she cares about is her bond with the Jyūnishi, A bond slowly breaking. Shigure may be the only thing left to hold her together, but what motivates this mysterious and somtimes cold man? AkitoXShigure


Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters; and If I did, well...I wouldn't change a thing actually...o.o but if I did, I sure as hell would have more money... 

**Hidden Within in Shadows: The beggining**

Akito stared out her window blankly, hating the sunlight that she saw streaming though the trees. She hated the sun, hated the flowers, hated the birds and squirrels and other such small 'cute' animals. In fact, what other people saw as cute, or what other 'normal' people found happiness in, tended to make her feel quite ill to say the least. It also pissed her off.

The only thing she found any sort of enjoyment in was ruling over people, 'playing' with her zodiac, and Shigure. Although she would never, ever admit to the last one, especially not to the man in question. Although, she was sure that he probably already knew anyways.

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead onto her windowsill. She hated to admit it, but she missed him horribly when he wasn't with her.

She did love him in her own twisted way. Although she would never admit that; not even to herself.

She groaned to herself and curled up against the wall. She felt terribly ill, but in no way did she want to call Hatori. She just wanted to be alone. She was so confused.

Shigure was confusing her. Her emotions for him were confusing her. She knew that he was the only man she truly wanted for herself, but other then that she was unsure and afraid. And she _hated_ being afraid. And she had no idea of his emotions for her. He acted lovingly and sweet for a moment, then cold and calculating the next. He intrigued her, but she wanted to know the truth. And she hated him utterly for withholding that from her.

She glowered once again at the scene outside.

"Frowning like that will give you wrinkles Akito-san." A soft but deep voice teased from behind her. Whirling around she turned to glower at Shigure.

"Why must you stay away so long?" She growled angrily at him. He laughed and walked over to her slowly and nonchalantly. She hated that nonchalance that he wore like a cloak even while she adored it.

He sat down next to her with an easy grace she found attractive and smirked at her in a knowing fashion in which she loathed. She moved forward to lean on her hands and scowled at him.

"It's very cruel of you Shigure, to leave me all by myself while you dote on _her_…" She snarled up at him hatefully. Of course by 'her' she meant not Tohru Honda, but her conniving bitch of a woman whom was unfortunately her mother. The girl was nice enough she supposed, in a sickening kind of way. She was leading all her zodiac against her. But her mother was worse.

"Oh, and would you like me to stay here with you Akito-san?" Shigure said softly, putting a hand behind her head and one behind her waist and pulling her slowly onto his lap. She offered him no resistance although the intensity of her glare did not falter. Shigure smiled at her, but it was dark, and almost cold. It made a flutter start in her abdomen and a flush appear on her cheek.

Her reaction made him chuckle at her. She hated being laughed at but before she do more then push against him momentarily he had pulled her to him and captured her lips. She struggled against him briefly but the hand on the back of her head kept her from being able to move her mouth away and his arm around her waist kept her securely on his lap, her legs straddling him. So she gave into the inevitable and took control of the situation by deepening the kiss and digging her fingers into the front of his robe. He smirked into her lips and pried her mouth open with his tongue and then proceeded to

explore her mouth. She surpassed the urge to bite his tongue and once again writhed against him. She heard him chuckle and then she did bite him. Not hard, but enough to make him yelp and pull his head back although his grip on her did not loosen. He glared coldly at her and that expression sobered her completely and she stared at him in shock.

She was frightened by that expression, and she did not like being frightened in the least. She scratched him across the face with her nails, and stifled a yelp when he dropped her. She landed on her back with her knees in the air while she leaned on her elbows. She glared up at him with a scathing retort on her tongue when he suddenly bent down over her, kneeling between her legs and he grabbed the back of her neck again and caught her lips in a second deep kiss.

She squealed and scrambled back away from him.

"What is this Akito-san? Do I frighten you?" He asked her softly, his eyes veiled and his smirk calculating. She snarled at him.

"Of course not!" She growled fiercely. He slowly stood up away from her.

"Pity." He said with a sneer. She was shocked by his reactions but stayed silent and slowly got to her feet as well. She was at a loss for how to react.

"Shigure…?" She asked, uncertain how to proceed. She had never had to ask anyone if they were well before, after all why should she care? She was their God. But she was worried about Shigure, he was acting incredibly strange. He stared at her, his face as blank as a slate.

She opened her mouth to yell at him and then changed her mouth and closed it again.

She was loath to turn her back to him but did not want to give him the satisfaction to think he had unnerved her so she slowly got to her feet and turned away from him to move to look out the window once again.

Suddenly he was behind her and he looped his arms lightly around her waist, pulling her back to rest against his chest. She let him. She refused to look at him however. His response was to chuckle.

"So stubborn my dear Akito-san…" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She tried to pull away but his arms tightened significantly and she was trapped. She turned to look up at him and was about to demand he release her when his child-like smirk caught her off guard. She stared him blankly and was startled when he suddenly turned her around and tucked her head under his chin as he hugged her to him.

She wasn't used to being simply _held_ so she stood their stiffly. He shook her slightly.

"Akito-san, loosen up." He growled. She pulled her head back and glowered at him furiously to which he placed a chaste and loving kiss on her lips. He then pulled back and smiled softly at her. She stared at him in surprise.

"If you ask it of me Akito-san, I'll never leave your side." He said to her softly, his voice deadly serious. She believed him.

"Shigure…" She started, nervous as to how she was supposed to respond. He cut her off abruptly.

"But that would mean you can't keep Kureno-san so close to you all the time, I'm a jealous man Akito-san, and I won't share you." Shigure said, his eyes narrowed seriously and his tone broking no argument. Akito like this possessive side in him and smiled up at him sweetly.

"But Shigure, _nobody_ owns me." She growled at him. He placed his lips on hers once again, in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Are you sure Akito?" He said in a pleased smirk at her breathless reaction. She noticed that he had dropped the honorary title but she didn't mind.

"Maybe…just you Shigure?" She answered softly, nervously. Shigure smiled at her broadly and hugged her tightly.

"I like the sound of that my dear Akito-san."

3


End file.
